I Only Dance With You
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Hotch does something for Emily to show her how he feels. HP


AN: Ok so this is another dare for the song prompt challenge! This is dedicated to Katie N Cassie's Slave For Life (aka Bert!). Hope you like it Bert!

Disclaimer: Nada is mine!

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Prompts: I Only Dance With You - O town and I Can't Tell you Why – Eagles for Bert

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily sighed as she hung up the phone with her mother. She had been demanded to show up at a gala tonight since she was not on a case. She really didn't want to go and she idly wondered if she could call her mother back and make up a case.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hotch asked as he stopped walking. He had seen Emily sitting there glaring at the phone while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

"My mother wants my presence at tonight's gala" Emily huffed. She slouched in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest like a petulant child. Hotch smiled and nodded.

"Skip then" he answered. Emily's eyebrows shot up.

"You do remember my mother right? The uptight, stuck up, formal, woman with a stick up her…" Emily started. She was cut off by the look Hotch was giving her. She smiled. "Sorry" she apologized.

"Ok, so go and get wasted" he suggested. Emily smiled.

"I'm just going to have to suck it up, have a couple of drinks and take some work to do" Emily said smiling. She always took a few case files to these things and found a table out of the way and sat there the whole night with a few drinks. Hotch shook his head and walked away, knowing that he wouldn't let her spend the night doing work.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Emily looked around nervously and ran her hand through her hair. She then smoothed down the skirt of her black one shoulder, floor length dress. She gripped her black faux leather hobo bag tightly, protecting her files and weapon. She had used her lunch hour to run home and grab her 'gala' dress and bag before she had to get back to the office. Hotch had been nice enough to let her use his office to change in before she had to leave.

"Ms. Emily" a strong, muscular man called out. Emily smiled and walked towards him, giving him a hug. Jason Wringly was like her second father. He had been the family's bodyguard ever since Emily could remember.

"Hey, how's Melissa?" Emily asked. Jason chuckled. Melissa was his daughter who was a few years younger than Emily.

"She's good. Settling into her new life in Maine. She is a kindergarten teacher now" he replied. Emily smiled. She was about to reply when something caught her eye over his shoulder. She blinked and sure enough, none other than Aaron Hotchner was standing awkwardly in his tux looking for her.

"Excuse me" she muttered, making her way to Hotch's side. When he first saw her, he gave her a full blown smile. Emily couldn't help but smile. His dimples were contagious. "You should do that more" she commented, gesturing at his smile. He shrugged and looked around.

"I came to keep you company" he explained. He didn't want to tell her the real reason he was here. He didn't want her to know that his son threw a temper tantrum when he found out that his dad was going to miss out on what could possibly the only chance he had to tell Emily that he loved her.

Hotch personally thought Jack was spending too much time with Garcia.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that" she responded. He offered her his arm, which she gratefully took. He led her to the bar and ordered their usual.

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to" he answered, handing her, her drink. She smiled and watched as he used the bar mirror to watch her. She smiled brighter and took a sip. She leaned forward so she was closer to Hotch.

"Why are you really here?" she asked. Hotch took a large gulp of his drink before he turned to her.

"I can't tell you why" he responded evasively. Emily sighed, but she knew that she wouldn't get anything out of Hotch that he didn't want to give her. He smiled and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Emily smiled and took his hand, awed by how he gently led her to the dance floor. His arm wrapped around her slim waist while Emily grabbed his shoulder. Their other hands joined together as they swayed back and forth.

"Do I even get a hint?" she asked. Hotch chuckled. He knew it was the FBI agent part of her that no one could quell.

"I only dance with you" he replied. Emily smiled and leaned her head against Hotch's broad shoulder. Hotch stopped moving and gently moved Emily's head up. He leaned down and kissed Emily's soft, delicate lips. "How's that for a hint?" he asked as they broke apart for air. Emily smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Emily was in heaven. This is what she needed to get through the rough days.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ok so tell me what you thought! Please take a few moments of your time to review!


End file.
